


Can We? Please...

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rated E for some violent Sexual situations, Sass, Three way Marriage, Threesomes, Too Many Sorry's to Count, dark pasts, everything is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: The Cybermen are gone, Bill is Gone, Nardole has been dropped off at the university and the three Timelords are left to discuss and ACT on just what The Doctor meant when he confessed why he wanted Missy to stay this time.





	1. Open Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this first chapter is a bit plotty, more setting the scene for the smut incoming...I promise you this will be soooo goood.

* * *

 

 

The Doctor had never found it so hard to breathe before. 

 

She was sat mere feet away.

He was standing right next to The Doctor.

 

The question The Master had just asked so quietly hung in the air like a guillotine. 

He felt like he was about to be sick, pass out or burst into tears, all at the same time. 

 

The Doctor daren’t look the older man in the face for fear of rejection or even the hate he was imagining that he could feel burning into his skull.

 

Missy continued to stare at her boots looking very confused by the whole incident. Ever since stepping out of the vault she’d been unsure of everything and with her previous insane incarnation now standing a few feet away, having had to fight herself and the Cybermen before convincing herself things were going to change she looked even more lost and confused about just who she was and where they stood. 

 

The Doctor didn't know either. He knew the personal truth. He knew just why he’d grabbed her hand and begged her to stay, asked her to stand beside him for once and play the hero and not the devil’s advocate. 

 

She’d been so excited about getting back so badly that when he asked her on his knees, dying as he panted, tears in his eyes that he wanted to start over, she completely forgot and remembered in the space of a few seconds just what the fuck was happening. 

 

She took one look at her previous self up in a tree yelling about killing his best friend and gripped the crying Timelord's hand. 

She had wanted him back. He wanted her back. The Universe was just waiting. Why did she have to make it so hard to get what she wanted by getting bitter over a mistake made so many years ago? 

 

She’d stood beside him even in front of him, threatened herself, screamed vicious insults at her previous self about being such a baby about a simple act of fear. 

 

The Doctor had admitted on his knees he’d run afraid. He’d run from The Master. He’d run from his feelings and the man that had begun killing to gain control.

 

The Master had slowly over the few days of fighting realised just why. 

 

The Doctor had run because of Rassilon's control. He’d run from his own people for fear of losing his freedom and The Master had joined the fray. He’d once said he’d fought for freedom but as he committed more political acts of murder he’d begun to seek self-control. 

 

He’d driven his best friend away.

And here in the middle of a burning field, that same boy, that same friend was begging for forgiveness for being afraid of something The Master had once said he shouldn't apologise for.

 

The fight was over in a few hours once The Master joined them, then he’d wandered away for a full day out on Earth saying he needed to think. 

 

Neither Missy nor The Doctor spoke up or went after him. 

 

The next morning, the Doctor entered the console room to both of them sitting beside each other muttering quietly about the past.

 

So here they were, The Doctor standing against the console feeling trapped with his best friend on either side. 

 

“Doctor…”

 

The growl of a voice, so low, deep in his ear it made his knees go weak and The Doctor gripped the edges of the console tighter. 

He risked a glance up to find his gaze locked by the Master’s dark and crestfallen stare which fought to hide the guilt and grief. 

 

“God….We’re so fucked up.” The Doctor finally whispered, his voice trembling and his fake smile lasting half a second before a choked sob escaped and he turned away from the older man desperate not to cry.

 

The Master didn’t allow him to leave the room grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him into his arms holding The Doctor closer than they’d ever been and visibly swallowed at the sight of the younger fighting to control the tears that had started down his cheeks. 

 

“Answer me.” He growled again.

 

“Tell me the truth...Theta...did you run away because I made you afraid?”

 

The Doctor pushed at the older’s chest, trying to step away but he was insistent on holding him close. The greying hair, the dark eyes, anyone would think they were estranged brothers. Well, perhaps idiots.

 

“Doctor…” He growled again warningly and the Doctor caved.

 

“Yes! ...Okay...I ran, okay...I just...I couldn’t handle all the news I was hearing...I know you wanted me to be President but everyone kept twisting the news, people were sure you were just going to kill me to take over...you killed Slann for Christs’ sake!”

 

The Master smiled sadly as The Doctor began to internally fight with himself on whether to run or stay put. 

 

“I-I...I wanted you in charge because we’d have ruled the world...I didn’t want to be President...people looked up to you, they were always going to, you’d make a perfect President, and I know I’m not the smartest man but you trusted me back then, even if I did break that trust, you trusted me, I could have been your second in command…”

 

“You’d have hated being under me…”

 

The Master smirked causing the Doctor to blush madly and Missy giggled in the background. 

 

“But you never hated the idea of being under me have you?” He purred, leaning closer and lifting his free hand up to the other’s neck feeling the racing pulse beneath his fingers. 

 

The Doctor finally found the strength to escape his hold and The Master reluctantly let him go. 

 

“Say it again” Missy cooed gently from her seat watching The Doctor pace to the railings. 

The Doctor turned to her confused then gulped looking back to the Master who was shrugging off his thick black coat. 

 

“Tell Him what you told me that night, the night you asked me to stand with you…”

 

The Doctor stumbled over his words for a few moments, neither The Master or Missy pushing or grumbling for an answer, just waiting until all came spilling out.

“I love you okay?!” He finally blustered a sob tightening in his throat. 

 

“I bloody fell in love with you that night after the party...I just...I just-I freaked out...I didn’t understand why I was so attracted to you, you were such an anomaly to me, you were like me, but you weren't me, you were everything and still are...I’d even go so far as to say I looked up to you...when Torvic mentioned you’d become obsessed with death, he kept going on about how you talked about killing people, about ruling planets, about leaving me behind, I watched him bully the crap out of both of us and I lashed out because I didn't want to believe it...I didn't want to think you were evil, everything, after you died, has been Rassilon’s fault...not yours...I’ve never blamed you for a second if that bastard hadn’t been so hell-bent on destroying Skaro and his own people none of this would have ever happened!”

 

The Master’s cool and neutral gaze fell to the floor as more tears started down the Doctor’s face.

 

He couldn’t bear to think about who he was. Whom he had been. This was him, he was Rassilon’s toy and he knew it. He was a slave to a war cry and had spent so many years hell bent on destruction that he’d not stopped to listen to the one boy who’d never lied to him before. 

 

“Then why tell me now? Why when I turn up again do you bring this out...what’s changed?” The Master huffed throwing his arms out wide and looking to his future incarnation. “What happened to make you speak up?”

 

Missy sighed. “I got caught…long story short, I was getting executed and he saved me...I know that locking me in a vault wasn't his idea but I’ve-We’ve been in solitary for over 100 years...I’ve changed, we’ve changed...I can hardly hear those drums anymore, I’m no longer Rassilon’s toy…I can see sense when it’s offered, you on the other hand...just spent the last four days hell bent on killing him for no reason I can think viable apart from a petty argument about why he ran away”

 

The Master’s jaw dropped slightly and he looked back to The Doctor who was cowering back somewhat. 

The Master wanted to speak...ask questions, but found himself wondering just why his best friend was so afraid of him. Why was The Doctor...the lord it over all, big and mighty hero of the Universe and saviour of humankind still scared of HIM but not her? Had he not just proven he wasn’t completely hell bent on killing the man.

 

He glanced between the two of them several times and then huffed again running his hand frustratedly through his hair and storming towards the doors. He thought about going back out only to stop as The Doctor called out.

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

The Master froze with his hand on the door and turned back with a sad look on his face.

 

“For what?...It’s not like you're the bad guy here.” He muttered as The Doctor half stumbled over finding some sort of courage to move.

 

Before he could ask anything else The Doctor grabbed his collar and yanked him into an awkward yet passionate kiss. 

 

When they finally broke for air The Doctor whispered against his lips.

 

“For that”


	2. Skin To Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve listed The Master as the older here, only because someone suggested they were about a year old apart but I really can’t find evidence for it anywhere. So I’ve decided I prefer older Master.

* * *

 

The Doctor went to step back nervous as to what his reaction might be, but The Master just sighed and grabbed at The Doctor’s belt not letting him move away.

 

“I have demands”

 

Missy cocked an eyebrow listening for whether she needed to beat more sense into her previous self.

The Doctor swallowed but listened.

 

“One...I need a new shirt…two, I want to go to Bermuda nine and get wasted, three, I want a cheese toastie and four, kiss me again or I’ll handcuff you to the railings, gag you and fuck you till you regenerate.” 

 

The Doctor slowly smirked and leant back into kissing him, moaning into the other’s mouth as The Master grabbed a fistful of the Doctor’s hair and took control of the kiss. 

 

Missy tutted quietly in the background feeling a bit left aside until they broke the kiss and her previous incarnation grinned maniacally at her.

 

“Go get my demands darling while I take care of this idiot and we’ll have some fun eh?”

 

Missy stood with indignation written all over her face and then rolled her eyes. “Fine...but I’m taking a shower first, God knows you both need one as well.” 

 

She disappeared down the Tardis corridor into the room she’d commandeered a few weeks ago while The Master admired the dirt covering the Doctor, then went about ripping open The Doctor’s shirt.

 

The buttons skittered across the metal floor and The Doctor shrugged off the last of the material without a word. 

He just wanted to feel the brush of Koschei's beard against his skin again, his silent prayer was answered as The Master dove forward latching his mouth to the sweet spot on the Doctor’s neck. 

 

The feeling was so different, so shocking that The Doctor couldn't be sure he’d ever made a noise in his life like he did in that moment. He was moaning. Clutching at The Master’s shoulders, bucking his hips into the older’s hips, feeling blood rush south so quickly he was becoming dizzy. 

 

The Master reached down and palmed his hand over The Doctor’s growing erection, biting down harder into the skin as the tang of blood hit his tongue. 

 

“I love you” The Doctor gasped as a delicious scrape of friction met his cock and The Master finally let his neck go. 

He watched as Koschei licked the hint of blood off his lips and smiled. “Bedroom?”

 

They stumbled to The Doctor’s rooms, the younger Timelord pulling The Master by the hand and down onto the bed. 

 

A small part of The Doctor’s mind was telling him to stop, slow down and assess the situation but as The Master claimed his lips again all he saw were the stars, that black hole spinning in it’s fiery and darkening madness, he felt hands groping, cool air hitting bare skin, someone was moaning loudly, someone was shushing them, he felt rough palms on his thighs, teeth on his neck, grunts and growling from something ominous and unbelievable, sounds from someone he’d once called a monster. 

 

That monster lay above him, half dressed over his now naked form, biting, licking and kissing at his body, pushing down The Doctor’s clingy arms and sweating palms, telling him to shut up, to keep still, shushing him and kissing his jaw while he whimpered over the rough touch to his erection. 

 

The Doctor felt something just as hard against the inside of his thigh. Whether it was The Master’s arousal or his laser screwdriver he wasn't sure, his eyes were seemingly glued shut so he couldn’t look to see for himself. 

 

“Tell me...tell me you want this” Koshchei purred into his ear grinding their groins together and biting his lip as he fought not to moan as loud as the man beneath him. 

“God, I want you!...Kos-Master please!” The Doctor begged hands scrabbling for purchase only to find the older’s firm ass and pulled him tighter making them both cry out at the stimulation. 

 

“Say it…” For once since The Academy, he wanted to hear it. The Master wanted to hear Theta moan his name like he did when he’d caught the younger in the middle of a very noisy wet dream.

 

“Koshchei please!”

 

The Master moved back down The Doctor’s body biting hard into both sides of his hips, leaving marks before licking a hot line up the underside of the younger’s cock. 

 

“Fuck me…” Theta begged as The Master sat back on his heels and fumbled with his belt. Part of him was trying to stop. To shake the man laid beneath him and tell him to stop. Tell him it felt wrong to go from such a petty argument to this.

 

What were they? 

What was this?

What were they going to become?

 

But his belt slipped from the loops, clattered to the floor, the material slipped down his hips, something was pulling, driving him back down on top of the younger, pinning him roughly to bed, lifting his hips and pressing his own erection into that tight ring of muscle he’d once dreamed about as a boy. 

 

The Master wasn't about to lie and say he’d never wanted to fuck his friend. At one point he had considered leaving his wife for the damned man. 

 

They’d always been a bit too friendly. He’d lost count how many times he’d pinned the younger to a wall in an alley and groped him drunk as fuck. 

 

Fast bottom. He smirked into The Doctor’s thigh as he recalled how quickly he’d come in his pants at just a few tugs and dirty talking. 

 

And hundreds of years, thousands of years later, here they lay sweating and finally, finally admitting they had something. 

 

Something special was probably too far to think, but they were made for each other. 

 

Opposites attract. 

 

Theta moaned out as The Master pushed in, his hand left the man’s bum and was pushing his hips trying to stop him, wriggling back.

“No...I can’t I - in the drawer…” He panted, desperate for the contact but too nervous to dive in recklessly. 

 

The Master froze and lifting himself up to see, he reached over the bed and yanked open the drawer, moving aside a notepad to find a few opened tubes of medical rubs and then a jar of something called KY Jelly. 

He looked back down to The Doctor and pursed his lips in question, the younger just nodded and The Master uncapped the jar, slicking his fingers before settling back down and pressing them into The Doctor. 

 

“Oh you're so tight” He smirked, pushing his fingers deep into the warmth and enjoying the sight of The Doctor fighting to keep self-control of his emotions. 

 

“I-I have been so since you left”

 

The Master raised an eyebrow. Was he admitting he’d not been fucked since he’d last seen him on earth? 

“Which time?” He asked kissing The Doctor’s twitching cock. 

 

“Earth...that nurse...eighth I think.” He panted, breaking out into a moan as The Master’s fingers found his sweet spot. 

 

“Right there!”

The Master pushed back into the spot and bit his lip as Theta keened loud and tried to muffle himself in the pillow. 

“She’s going to hear us” He said muffled by the cotton. He could hear the shower running in the distance. 

 

The Master smirked. “She knows what we're doing, remember she’s me…” 

He pulled his fingers free and grabbed a handful of lube slicking his cock quickly, he settled back between Thetas thighs and pushed himself in.

 

All his life he wanted to hear the Time Lord beneath him scream. But the screams he’d pulled from him hadn’t been the ones he’d been in need of. 

The sound that filled the room, filled his ears as he filled The Doctor and made his hearts stutter in their beating and he moaned. 

 

He pushed forward against The Doctor’s whimpers of ‘stop’, he pushed past the trembling hands that clawed at his hips. He pushed deeper, filling him in one and watched as The Doctor’s body gave in. 

 

It was at this moment they both accepted just how fucked up they were and would always be. 

 

When The Master finally started thrusting, The Doctor seemed to wake from his almost sleep-like trance, wrapping his arm around the older's neck and pulling him back into a fiery kiss. 

 

Hard shoulders, strong arms, rough facial hair and dark eyes. He was everything in a man that he’d ever want to see in a woman. 

 

Power. 

He had this odd love for a power. 

 

Someone powerful. Whether in attitude, in a heart or in a body. 

 

The Master had always been all three.

 

“F-ucK right there...harder!” Theta moaned out loud as The Master hoisted The Doctor’s legs over his shoulders. 

 

“Koschei fuck!” The Master couldn't stop grinning wildly as he watched the younger lose his self-control and ejaculated all over his stomach without his cock even being touched. 

 

“Always said you were a fast bottom…” He purred in cheek, pulling out to turn him over and pressing a line of kisses down Theta’s back as he pushed back into the man beneath him. 

 

The change of angle brought new moans and noises out of both of them, nails digging into thighs, into shoulders, hands grasping at damp sheets as a voice was lost to the wet cotton. 

 

“Uh, fuck Theta I’m going to come” Koschei grunted low into his ear, pulling the younger tight to his hips and slamming his cock deep. 

A final scream and the Doctor was grasping at his leaking cock, bucking back into The Master as he spilt his seed inside him. 

 

“THETA!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Doctor woke up sticky, cold and cuddled into The Master’s chest. 

 

He rolled away blinking and sat up, then winced and lay back hissing in pain at the sting that struck from his ass.

 

The Master opened an eye and chuckled. 

“You’ve got some bad tearing...I checked you over before we fell asleep, or at least before I did...I’ve made a pretty mess of your cute ass Doctor” He smiled, breaking into a yawn. 

 

“Ho-How long have we been asleep? Where’s Missy?” The Doctor asked worriedly only to grab the sheets as she came into view. 

 

“Right here, honey.” She smirked as she watched The Doctor cover himself. 

 

“You’ve been passed out in here for the past thirty minutes, come on, I think we need to get wasted like he said before either of you think you’ll be getting a threesome party with me.” She strode from the room in search of something lighter to wear. 

 

The Master sat up and watched the Doctor’s uncertain face.

 

“You okay?” He didn’t think he’d ever sounded so sincere in centuries. 

 

The Doctor looked back to the naked Master and smiled weakly. “Yeah, I-I’m okay...I think urm, I think I could do with forgetting all ‘that’ as well.” 

 

The Master smiled back sadly. Bill. 

He nodded and climbed from the bed and padded to the wardrobe to tug on a fresh shirt. 

 

They didn't say a word until they met back up in the control room. 

Missy knew The Doctor would go into full on shy boy mode now he’d finally told the truth and given in and fucked with her previous self. 

 

She loved him just as much. But it wasn’t the time to go confessing, this was time for patching and healing. The words would come out in time and after a few drinks it was likely they would all be so loose that they’d get the relationship ground out quickly. 

 

Dressed in a light cotton Tardis blue skirt and white shirt, she awaited her boys to join her. The Doctor appeared first, in his usual dark suit minus the jacket. The waistcoats red back looked fantastic on him. 

 

The Master appeared not long after they had set off, in his typical white shirt but sporting beige suit trousers and carrying a leather jacket. 

 

“Why the beige?” Missy asked aloud from her spot in The Doctor’s favourite chair. 

 

The Master chuckled and tossed his coat at her. “Bermuda Nine is 40 degrees all year round, my black wool would kill me in that heat”

 

“But beige?” She asked again.

The Master shrugged and fiddled with his watch. “Time to lighten the fuck up” 

 

Missy caught the meaning quickly and just smiled at The Doctor who was worried they’d start fighting. He then announced they had landed. 

 

“Come on then, the beach awaits and the thirty-two different beachfront bars are open all hours!” She called, making for the doors. 

The Master followed behind taking back his jacket but paused outside the door as The Doctor exited the ship. 

 

“You okay?”

 

The Doctor paused with his key in the door. 

 

Was he? Bill was dead, his worst enemy was suddenly his lover and the Universe was just as screwed as it was before. 

 

“No, maybe I’m not.” He gulped finally locking the ship and pocketing the key. 

He didn't expect the hand The Master held out to him. 

 

“Never mind, come on Theta, we’ve got plenty of time to fix that eh?”

 

“You’ll have to be one hell of a man to fix me…” The Doctor huffed sadly but gently took the hand offered, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

 

The Master smirked and they started after Missy. 

 

“Maybe Theta, WE are all we ever needed…” 

 

“Can we?” The Doctor asked nervously halting in his steps and making The Master look back at him.

 

The fear that still raged in the younger’s eyes actually stung his hearts. The Master swallowed hard and stepped closer to whisper in his ear. 

 

“Please?...Just be”

 

The Doctor felt tears again and pulled him back in for a kiss. 

 

“Don’t change on me…” He whispered back as they broke and started walking again. 

 

“I’m not sure I can...I’m not her am I”

“Yes you are...you can, but don’t, I want all of you as you want all of me...all I want you to listen Koschei”

 

The Master stopped them as they reached the bar Missy had entered. 

 

“I can still hear them Theta…” 

 

“Then listen to me, we can deal if she can let them go so can you…” The Doctor begged, squeezing his hand and watching as people stumbled around them, laughing and just enjoying life unaware of the situation the pair faced.

 

“We can be, Koschei, please trust me, let just try and be”


	3. All In Your Head (And Your Bed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THE SMUT IS STRONG HERE

* * *

 

10 hours, 8 bars and 8 rounds between them the three stumbled down the seafront laughing about the past, loving the feeling and forgetting the bad. 

 

“Your face when it shoved it’s tentacle up your pants” Missy sniggered holding onto the railing to stay steady as The Master and the Doctor held each other up. 

 

“Hey, not funny, it was molesting me!” The Doctor argued only to receive a tickle from the hand at his waist. 

 

“I didn’t hear you screaming rape when I shoved my ‘Tentacle’ up your-”

“Okay thank you, I wanted that though” The Doctor cut him off and pouted adorably as both his friend’s laughed again. 

 

They wandered down towards the junction where they could see the Tardis in the distance. 

 

The Doctor stopped The Master hauling him along and frowned.

 

“I don't want to go back to the Tardis tonight”

 

Missy and The Master looked at each other confused and the Master went to ask why but Missy struck him on the arm to keep quiet, not wanting to ruin the good mood. 

 

“It’s okay, there’s a decent hotel down the back blocks of here, take him and go book a room, I’ll go back and pack us a suitcase of stuff”

 

“But-” The Master tried to argue for no reason. 

“Shush, if he doesn't want to go back he doesn't have to, and anyway I’d like a few days of peace myself after that, just go, get him into bed before he does keel over.” 

 

The Master blinked but nodded, taking hold of The Doctor again and the pair made down the opposite road towards the hotel. 

 

She watched them until they disappeared around a corner and then made for the Tardis, quickly unlocking the door and dashing into her room. The ship seemed to have read her thief's mind and a large suitcase was already on Missy’s bed. 

 

Missy chucked in a few shirts and other spare clothes for them each, a few toiletries for herself and some books and bits and pieces to keep The Doctor occupied. 

She filed through the console drawers for a moment, hunting down another credit stick because they’d just spent half of it on drinks and food and the hotel would likely take up the rest.

 

After scanning through a few old looking ones she found a larger unused one. 10D. 1000 credits. That should hold them out for another few nights if The Doctor decided he’d rather stay away from bad memories. 

 

She joined them in the room half an hour later. The Doctor was lightly dozing on the Master’s chest as her previous incarnation flicked through the TV channels. 

 

“I had to carry him up that last flight of stairs.” He huffed, dropping aside the remote.

“Why didn't you just take the elevator?” She asked, shoving the suitcase into a corner of the room. 

 

“There's an elevator?” He asked looking genuinely surprised and Missy giggled. 

 

“Idiot, how do you think I got that up here?”

 

“I...I don’t know actually” He answered looking annoyed with himself for not checking before he’d dragged the other to the stairs. 

 

“Nice room...it’s bigger that I recall them though”

 

“It’s a honeymoon suite” The Master smirked. “I told the female...whatever she was, at the desk that you and he had just got married and I was his brother in law”

 

Missy rolled her eyes. “I think it's more like you two are married and I’m your stepmother” 

 

The Master chuckled. “He loves you too you know”

Missy sighed. “I know...god aren’t we just fucked up?”

 

The Master pursed his lips and ran a hand through The Doctor’s hair.

“Why don’t we get married?” He asked and Missy raised an eyebrow.

 

“I thinking flirting with yourself is bad enough” 

 

The Master tutted and frowned. “I meant to him...We both marry him, we can always pass ourselves off as brother and sister and whoever is there at the time is the partner?”

 

“That won't work.” She sighed. “He’d never do it”

 

“You don’t know that, look, we just spent a whole week finally getting ground with each other again, I really don't fancy going back to the whole killing each other thing, so I say we get married, if we make a promise to make this work maybe we can focus on being friends again” He suggested. 

 

“So what? You're going to propose to him?” She asked shocked.

“We will both, in time, I’ll go first, then you can ask, you’re his wife and I'll be his husband...we’re the same person so it's not exactly cheating”

 

They fell quiet for a few minutes before Missy joined them on the bed. 

 

“What’s it like...you know without, THEM?” The Master asked as he muted the TV.

 

“Fine, actually, the first few months you feel so out of place but with something to focus on you eventually forget they were ever there...I’m fine, I can think straight for once since I was seven.” She admitted and The Master smiled. 

 

“And he’ll be what we focus on…”

 

“He's still dying” Missy said sadly. 

 

The Master took a deep breath and swallowed before letting it out. “I know...that’s my fault I know, but for as long as he’ll want us here, we need to be beside him, I just...I just don't like to know he's actually running afraid of me” He trailed off and The Doctor moved. 

 

The Doctor shuffled and awoke from his nap finding himself sandwiched between Missy and The Master. 

 

“Hi”

 

The Master smirked. “Nice cat nap?” He teased making the younger blush. 

 

The Doctor seemed to think about something then sat up and leant over his lap trying to act casual.

 

The Master cocked an eyebrow and tried to pull him back down. 

 

“Something wrong Theta?” Missy asked, standing and starting to pull off her skirt.

 

The Doctor blinked as she stripped in front of them. 

 

“Wow...I’m hot.” The Master commented as he looked over his female incarnation standing there in nothing but black lace and high heels. 

 

“Yes, you are.” The Doctor breathed as she pushed him back on the bed and yanked his arm away from his groin. 

 

“That for me?” Missy asked, palming the semi the Timelord was sporting. 

 

The Doctor bucked his hips into her hand and groaned. The Master rolled over onto his stomach and smirked down into the younger’s face.

“I only had you yesterday and you're horny for it already?” 

 

“Please?” 

 

Missy and The Master glanced at each other before the men started to strip down.

“Lay back, get on top of him love.” The Master said to his female incarnation admiring her firm and peachy smooth ass.

 

“You make a gorgeous woman you know?” The Doctor muttered between kisses as The Mistress began to snog the life out of him. 

 

“Steady, you're going to make my narcissism worse.” The Master chuckled dropping his trousers and climbing on the bed behind them. 

 

“I love it though...you're hot and you know it, you're smart and you know it, it just makes you sexier, you know that too.” The Doctor admitted groaning as The Master took hold of their hardening cocks and started rubbing them together in his hands. 

“I said, steady Doctor.” The Master warned lowly feeling his self-control dredging away with every touch and every word out of the idiots’ mouth. 

 

“Before either of you think you’re going in - suitcase, we’re too compatible and no matter how much of a narcissist I am I doubt you want to have your own kids” Missy growled at her previous self who just winced and shook his head letting go of The Doctor’s cock and stepping off the bed to grab protection. 

 

The Master settled himself at the side of the Doctor and watched the younger roll on the condom. 

He wanted to watch Missy bring The Doctor to pieces before he joined in. 

 

The Master watched as Missy impaled herself on the younger Time Lords cock, moaning in delight as he filled her. 

The Doctor turned his head and nuzzled into The Master’s neck as the older admired the dark purple bruise he’d left on the younger’s throat. 

 

“Kiss him.” Missy commanded, starting to ride The Doctor rapidly.

 

The Master wasn't about to disobey himself and grabbed a fistful of The Doctor’s silver curls and dragged him into a rough snog, pushing his tongue into his mouth to taste the last of the blueberry cocktails they’d been downing. 

 

“Big boy eh?” The Master smirked as Missy started losing her control on the younger’s cock. 

The Doctor grunted, grasping at her hips and bucking up to meet her.

 

“Damn your so wet.” The Doctor moaned reaching up to feel her lace covered breasts. 

 

“Very cocky this one.” Missy laughed sitting back so the pair could watch The Doctor’s cock sliding in and out of her cunt. 

 

The Doctor grunted that he was getting close, Missy paused in her grinding and leant forward to kiss him sweetly.

“Get behind me mister I want to feel both of you blow”

 

The Master scrambled up and grabbing the second condom and some lube settled himself behind Missy. 

 

The Doctor closed his eyes as he felt the Master's cock slide hard against his own, pushing into Missy’s tight hole and making her cry out. 

 

“Oh two dicks, fuck yes!” She screamed out pushing back onto The Master.

 

They held still for a few moments as Missy got used to the stretch. 

 

She moaned out loudly as both started to thrust again. 

 

“Harder!”

 

The Master grunted and reached down to stroke The Doctor’s balls, toying with them and fingering the other man's hole, listening to the moans and whimpers he was drawing from his lips. 

 

“I didn't know when you said go fuck yourself it would be this good.” The Master joked, leaning over Missy and grasping her breasts whilst shoving his cock deeper into her warmth. 

The Doctor somehow found a chuckle amidst his moans and leant up to kiss the other man over Missy’s shoulder. 

 

“I-I gunna come!” The Doctor cried out suddenly, bucking his hips and Missy cried out with him, both flying over the edge as The Master continued to thrust deep. 

 

“Oh, god that has to be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen” The Master moaned kissing down Missy’s back before she pulled off them both and collapsed beside the Doctor. 

 

“Fuck him...I’ll suck.” She panted, getting her breath back as The Master pulled off the condom and reached for his jacket for more lube he’d stashed. He rolled the younger onto his hands and knees and Missy wriggled beneath The Doctor, his cock at the mercy of her mouth and her wet cunt at the mercy of his tongue. 

 

The Doctor whimpered in a bit of pain at The Master penetrating him once again, he’d still not healed well from the previous round. But once the older was balls deep he couldn’t help but clutch at the sheets and beg him to thrust. 

 

“Oh fuck him, fuck him good!” Missy giggled, licking at the softened cock that hung between The Doctor's thighs. 

 

“Eat her out...go on Doctor tell me how I taste.” The Master moaned grasping the TimeLord’s hips harder and grinding himself deep. 

 

The Doctor did as he was told and dipped his tongue into Missy’s wet heat. 

 

He found he was quite good at oral sex because he had the villainess moaning and writhing in moments, verging her to the edge of a second orgasm as she teased his cock. 

 

“Right there...Oh right there! DOCTOR!”

 

Suddenly she was coming, hips bucking, thighs clamping around his head, holding him in place as her clit throbbed against his tongue and he moaned out his own second orgasm, spurting hard as Missy wrapped her lips back around the tip and milked him dry.

 

The sound brought the Master over the edge finally, in low animalistic growls as he filled The Doctor’s ass with his seed. He found himself groaning and shaking as Missy lifted her head to tease at his balls, licking away the cum that had begun to drip free of the Doctor’s hole.

 

The sight of his future incarnation sucking his cock clean made him weak at the knees and found himself leaning feebly against the Doctor’s back as she sucked.

 

“SHIT...I think my narcissism just took on a whole new level.” He moaned as they fell apart, collapsing together on the bed with Missy in the middle.

 

Missy ran a hand longingly down the Doctor’s flank before giving his bum a hard smack. The Timelord did little but squeak and snuggle closer. 

 

Noticing the pair, The Master sat up. “Anyone hungry? I’m suddenly hungry…”

Missy and The Doctor just shook their heads, the younger Timelord already half asleep as The Mistress stroked his hair. 

 

“Fair enough, I’m going to get food...and painkillers.” He added quietly as he stood, rubbing his forehead. 

The drums had been silent whilst he’d been drinking, but now the alcohol was wearing off and his high had all but faded; they were coming back with vengeance and he knew if he didn’t get some air and pain relief soon he’d get seriously grumpy.

 

Right now that was the last thing he needed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Doctor awoke over two hours later hearing the shower running again. 

 

He looked about feeling a cold draft blow through the room and guessed from the clothes piled on the bed that Missy was bathing again. 

 

He shuffled to his feet, careful of his ass before grabbing the boxers he’d tossed aside, then pulled on one of the complimentary dressing gowns and followed the draft out to the balcony. 

 

He found The Master leant against the railing, an empty pizza box and a can of beer on the table and another half eaten pizza sat beside some fries on the chair. 

 

“Wow, you were hungry!” The younger chuckled, earning a sly smile from his Master.

 

His Master.

When did he start calling Koschei that? 

 

It was then that he spotted the Ibuprofen tablets and his face filled with concern.

 

“Your head hurts”

 

The Master just licked his teeth and looked at the city below. He didn't want to admit the drums were a weakness. 

 

“Koschei, please, if you don’t talk to me how can I help you?” The Doctor begged, stepping up beside him and taking his hand. 

 

“They’re quiet...now”

“I guessed or else you’d be...nevermind, but -” He looked back to the open packet. “These are human meds, how many did you take?”

 

The Master ran his free hand over his face and sighed. “Six”

 

The Doctor’s eyes widened. “That’s triple the dose...I know it wouldn't kill you but it might have a side effect, how long did it take to work?”

 

“About half an hour” The Master admitted turning to face the younger and smirked at the sight of him in a slightly oversized dressing gown. 

 

“You look cute like that” He teased making The Doctor frown. 

“God those eyebrows...you really outdid them in this body.” The Master laughed, reaching up to tap him on the forehead, The Doctor just scowled even more. 

 

“Stop changing the subject, give me a scale of one to ten. One is nothing and ten is I need to kill something…”

 

The Master winced at the words and swallowed. “Four”

 

The Doctor nodded. “Okay, let me know if they stop working” He pointed to the box as he turned to go back inside. “I’ve got some Paleoproxen in the Tardis, that should give you a good day pain-free.”

 

“Bathroom’s free!” Missy called out, appearing with her hair up in a towel and in a dressing gown. The Master blinked hard, he still couldn't believe he’d changed sex. 

 

“I’m going for a shower…” The Doctor reached out for The Master.

“Come with me…”

 

If Koschei was honest he was feeling rather dirty, maybe a shower would help him sleep. 


	4. Together Through, Hell, Time and Space

They had been on Bermuda Nine a whole three days now. The Doctor just seemed too shook up by the previous events to go back to travelling just yet. 

 

It was late evening and The Master and Missy were strolling down the backstreets, window shopping at all the jewellers. 

The Master had made it clear he wanted to make a promise, a new promise to his friend that he would be the friend he’d once promised to be. 

 

Missy had been sceptical whether the Doctor could accept such a thing. Why would the poor man marry his worst enemy? 

But as The Master went on and on about buying a house and running about on Earth as a couple she found the idea more and more enticing. 

 

They found a lovely little corner jewellers to buy the rings. The guy was very suggestive as to what types of rings they could buy and offered to give them a discount on buying two sets.

 

The Master was happy because that meant they could get two engagement rings as well. 

 

“You think he’s a yellow gold or a white gold type?” He asked admiring the rack of wedding bands the shop owner had just brought out for them. 

 

Missy pursed her lips. “I’m not sure, he has a yellow gold ring on his hand at the moment”

 

The Master selected a thick yellow gold band from the rack and admired the shine before sighing. “I’m not even sure of his ring size…”

 

“Ten…” Missy blurted and The Master frowned. 

“How’d you know that?” He asked confused.

 

“You don’t know him as well as I do…I told you, I’ve spent weeks dancing around him, spent months hanging out in a vault eating take away food and watching bad TV. You don’t think I’d have commented on his ring?”

 

The Master sighed again. “I’m going to be terrible at this.”

 

“You’ll be fine, just start talking...he was right in one way, he can be the Doctor of something.” She teased before being dragged away by spotting a rack of diamond rings. 

 

“You remember his birthstone?” Missy asked aloud.

“Earth birthstone?” The Master asked checking out another ring.

Missy nodded and The Master paused to think. “I think it lands in November.”

 

“Earth you say? That would be Citrine!” The owner called, clapping his hands and leaning down to pull out a rack of gemstone rings. 

 

The Master’s jaw dropped at the sight of some of the gems. “Where did you get such a collection?” He chuckled, leaning closer to examine them carefully. The ring he chose had to be perfect. 

 

“These are not exactly the same...but we named a lot of our gems after those of the Arcadians…” 

 

The orange colour of the gem reminded The Master of the skies of Gallifrey, Missy had told him it had been saved, The Doctor had it safe and sound. 

 

But he didn't want to go back there just now. 

“What do you think of this one?” The Master asked as Missy wandered back over. He held the ring up to her. 

 

“It’s sweet, simple...he likes simple.” She smiled.

 

The thick yellow gold band held 4 tiny orange gems in a row. 

 

“Want name? I can engrave it?” The owner offered and Missy nodded holding the ring to the male. He slid her a notepad and she jotted down ‘THETA’ for the inside. 

 

Missy picked herself out a lovely ruby gem coloured white gold ring and The Master chose himself a new signature ring that was embedded with onyx coloured gems and had it engraved ‘M’. 

 

“We need matching wedding bands.” Missy mused, admiring the yellow gold bands The Master was still fingering though. 

The Master eventually gave in. “Let's just keep these simple, the first choice was the best I think.” He said taking it back out and Missy nodded. 

 

The owner took the rings, made note of the names for engraving and gave them a pickup time for the rings the next day. 

 

“He still won’t do it.” Missy sighed sipping her tea in its styrofoam cup as they stood by the seafront watching the waves. 

 

“Look, every time we turn up he’s begging for us back, why are you so sure he’ll say no?” The Master asked getting annoyed.

 

“After the stunts, we’ve pulled? Darling, please...you locked him in a cage for Christ’s sake, I turned thousands of Earth’s descended into Cybermen and dropped him out of a plane. Tried to murder his companion and now that has happened…not to mention everything from BEFORE…” She tutted.

 

“Okay, so, the sea monsters - I admit I went too far, but he left you on Skaro, didn't he?” The Master grumbled. 

 

“For good reasons, I guess. I trapped his companion in a Dalek to save his ass before trying to convince him to kill her, he almost did it...but as usual he saw through my bluff, if I never see that look on his face again, when he realised what I’d done to Clara, it will still be too soon.” She glared back at her previous self who just huffed and rubbed at his forehead. 

 

“Come on - Tardis, you need paleoproxen for that or else you’ll be vomiting up tablets.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the ship.

 

* * *

 

 

The Master sat quiet and sullen as Missy rolled up his sleeve in the Tardis Medical Bay. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about all the failed attempts to get back at the Doctor, all the arguments, all the fighting, all the petty attempts he’d made to kill him and then the successful times. Only to feel guilty and heartbroken when he met The Doctor all brand new and just either had him killed right back again or had him imprisoned.

 

He found a sad smile as he watched Missy filling the syringe.  

Every death he’d had been his own doing, Theta hadn’t ever once killed him by his own hand and he guessed never would. Even on the Valiant when his wife Lucy shot him, all he had heard was the Doctor crying as he passed out in his arms. 

 

Why did he...why had he been so stubborn to do that? He suddenly thought. He knew it would haunt the other Time Lord for centuries but when they could have just had what they wanted…

 

Though did they even know what they wanted anymore? God, they were so fucked up.

 

“Ow!”

 

His thoughts were broken as Missy jabbed the needle home. 

 

“Sorry” She half smiled clearly not apologetic. “Second one”

 

“OW!” He said a bit louder again as she jabbed in the second. 

 

“All done, should only take a few minutes to work, but it would be much better if you stopped thinking.” Missy suggested, flicking him on the forehead and earning a frown. 

He snarled at himself and stood up. “Come on, we’ve been gone too long and it’s almost midnight he’ll be wondering where we are, the last thing I want his him getting lost whilst looking for us.”

 

“He’ll probably think we’ve run off to-oh!” Missy was cut off in her reply as she pulled out her phone. “Hey Honey, were your ears burning?” She teased as they made for the console. 

 

“I woke up and you weren’t here.” 

 

The pout in the Doctor’s voice was almost palpable making Missy go ‘aw’. 

 

“Aww, he’s missing us” She said to her previous self who was leaning on the door smiling. Suddenly she caught the slight hiss and groan, down the phone from the Time lord and her jaw dropped.

“Are you wanking off ?” She half shouted, making The Master laugh.

 

“No!” was the almost innocent reply but it was ruined by a whimper.

 

The Master reached up and took the phone from his female self. “Get your hand off your cock and put my tie that’s on the dresser around your cock and balls TIGHT! When I get back there I better find you ass up in the air, handcuffed to the bed and lubed up for me pretty boy, because if you're not I’ll have to let Missy here punish you till morning!!” He smirked as Missy locked the Tardis door behind them. He hung up and they began jogging back for the hotel. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

The Doctor had just managed to find the handcuffs in the suitcase when the door shot open and a maniacally grinning Master appeared.

 

“I said he’d already be naked…” He purred to The Mistress who quietly shut the door behind them as The Master practically slinked towards the bare ass younger Timelord who quickly sat on the bed, his cock already hard, the Master’s tie already around it. The Doctor eyed the dirty smirk on his friend's face with worry. 

 

Throwing aside his coat the Master pushed the Doctor back on the bed and claimed his lips. The rough touch and shoving fest The Doctor has expected melted into slow kissing and petting. 

 

“I think the proxen stuff just kicked in.” He chuckled low into the Doctor’s throat as he began to nip his way down his lover’s chest. 

 

The Doctor smiled running his hands through The Master’s greying hair and looked over to Missy who he found smirking. 

 

“Where have you been?” He asked but Missy put a finger to her lips. 

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is pleasing you and getting room service.” She grinned leaning down to peck his lips before grabbing the hotel menu. 

 

“You’re not joining in?” The Master asked sitting up straddling The Doctor’s chest and unzipping his trousers, letting the younger taste his cock. 

 

“Too peckish, fancy a round of steaks and a bottle of champagne boys?” She winked as she reached for the phone. 

 

The Doctor hummed his agreement around the Master's cock.

 

“Oh fuck yes!...” The older moaned out thrusting deeper into the Doctor’s throat. It didn’t take him long to explode into the Timelord’s warm mouth and collapse beside the younger, spent. The Doctor grunted indignantly at having his straining cock ignored and reached to stroke himself, but The Master smacked his hand away.

 

“No touching until after dinner…” He growled, pulling the younger into a cuddle to keep him from getting too cold. 

Theta was about to complain but Missy promised to give them both a round to remember if they behaved. 

 

They sat eating dinner on the balcony. The Doctor dressed in nothing but his trousers and a dressing gown as they happily munched through 10oz steaks and downed the bubbly champagne whilst commenting on the city below. 

 

“I know it sounds sudden, but wouldn’t you fancy a high rise on Earth?” The Master asked, raising an eyebrow at the Doctor who just cocked his head.

 

“Surely U.N.I.T owe you some cash by now, wouldn't it be nice to do this on Earth? I know I enjoyed eating on the balcony of the Valiant with Lucy” He smiled before wincing at the dark look Missy shot him. Why did he always bring up bad memories? 

 

The Doctor fell silent, placing down his knife and fork, food unfinished and sat back in his chair with a frown looking at The Master like he’d just told him this was all a dream.

 

Missy gave her older self a look of ‘Now look what you’ve done’ before reaching for the younger's hand.

“He just means to hang out, a place like this would be nice to have, right? I mean Kate did mention you have some cash in the bank, right? Surely being President of Earth still means you get perks?”

 

The Master’s ear perked up at that. “He...What?!”

 

The Doctor and Missy now looked to him and The Doctor sighed. “They made me President of Earth.

 

The Master half laughed like he was waiting for The Doctor to say he was joking but when Missy said he wasn't lying he burst into full on hysterics and they began to worry if they needed a sedative!

“That’s brilliant, the stupid apes finally saw some sense!” He said once he’d finally caught his breath back. 

 

The Doctor scowled at him calling humanity apes again but smiled all the same when he followed The Master’s gaze. 

The older was looking out at the Statue of Ukazan the first founder of Bermuda Nine, it was littered with lights and glowed brightly in the distance. It made him wonder what London would look like at night. 

 

“Maybe we should...just for the weekends…though I think I’m growing bored of bouncing about the place.” The Doctor admitted quietly making Missy take his hand again to kiss his knuckles.

 

“That’s fine, we can go out in the Tardis whenever you want...I think we're growing a bit old to run around as much as we said we would.” Missy smiled sadly recalling all the planets they’d promised to visit. 

 

“Yeah, we could still write a top ten bucket list and tick them off as we run about ruling Earth.” The Master chuckled making The Doctor roll his eyes.

 

“I don’t rule them...I’m called in when it’s a worldwide situation...so they pay me every day to just walk into the office and read papers before making comments about asteroids and then I walk out saying I need coffee from some random planet…”

 

“Really?” Missy gasped picking up her glass.

 

“No, but that’s what I've been doing.“ The Doctor laughed as the other’s caught on and started laughing with him.

 

Missy was about to top up The Master’s champagne when she noticed The Doctor had stopped eating completely. 

 

“Not hungry?” She mused worried he was still put off by the early comments. He was really quite sensitive after the incident on the space station. She was terrified of doing something to destroy the bond she’d promised to him. 

 

The Doctor glanced down to his groin and then up at The Master who just smirked and crumpled up his napkin. 

“Come on, I think you’ve waited long enough...I know I have.” He said winking at Missy who followed suit, leaving the table and stripping down on their way to the bed once more. 

 

This time The Master lay back on the bed and Missy lay back against his chest, sinking down on his cock, The Doctor knelt between her thighs and pushed himself into her tight wet cunt, groaning at the feeling of the other’s cock against his own.

 

Both men had The Mistress coming in record time before they swapped about. Missy lay back on the sheets as The Doctor dived between her thighs lapping up her juices before sinking his aching cock back inside her heat with a lustful moan. 

 

“Theta! Harder!” She cried out as he found his rhythm. She could feel his whole body tensing up from desperation to reach orgasm. 

He leant down and caught her lips in a rough and sloppy kiss, hooking his arms under her legs to change the angle of his thrust and it was then he felt the bed dip behind him. He paused for a second to see The Master climbing up behind him pushing him down over Missy as he teased The Doctor’s ass with his cock. 

 

“You want me, eh? You want to feel my cock pound the fuck out of you while she comes?” He whispered darkly in the younger’s ear.

 

The Doctor moaned loudly as The Master pushed in from behind, pulling on the tie that was still wrapped around his cock, restricting him from coming. 

“Please!” He begged, desperate to feel the older slamming into his ass.

 

“Make me come!” The Master purred shoving his cock to the hilt and holding still as The Doctor found the control to move and continue fucking the villainess beneath him.

 

“Koschei...fuck!” He groaned out as their bodies fell into sync. 

“Oh come for me big boy, come on Doctor give me it” Missy half screamed heels to the sky as The Master pushed The Doctor down and forced his cock deeper up the man’s ass and reached down to yank off the tie.

 

“Let me in...Theta, let me in...come on, please!” She purred into his shoulder as he buried his head into the pillow beside her and both she and The Master reached out with their minds, gently prying to finally seek completion between them.

 

The Doctor’s orgasm was almost immediate when the door opened wide, Missy screaming as she came around him and The Master grunted his own release as his thrust became erratic and forceful, hitting the younger’s sweet spot. 

 

Both Missy and her previous incarnation agreed later as the Doctor lay between them under the sheets, that having Theta screaming hoarse in pleasure and whiting out from the force of his own orgasm was definitely better than hearing him scream in pain. 


	5. I Promised Once (And I'll Promise All Over Again)

When Missy woke later it was early morning.

 

She rolled over to find both males missing from the bed. 

 

She sat up quickly and looked about. “Doctor?” She called out concerned only to be relieved when he entered the room fully dressed and holding a mug of coffee.

 

“Morning” He smiled and sipped at the brown liquid. 

 

“Where’s...me?” She asked, lost for a word to say when she climbed from the bed to grab the dressing gown noting the lack of her previous body’s aura. 

 

“He went down to use the gym, the paeloproxen wore off over night and he woke up looking hungover, he gave me a six but I’m thinking it was more an eight…” He sighed scratching his head.

 

Missy frowned and pursed her lips. “Is there anything stronger?”

 

The Doctor shrugged. “I’m thinking we can go ask the nuns of New New New Earth today for something. They have stuff for everything and they owe me one so…”

 

Missy paused in brushing her curls. “Is that the twenty-eighth New New New Earth or the thirty second?”

 

“Forty Ninth” The Doctor laughed at her shocked face.

 

“Holy shit they just don’t stop do they…?”

  
  


It wasn’t until she exited the shower did she spot the packed suitcase. “We leaving then?” She asked the Time lord that was laid out on the bed beside it watching TV. 

The Doctor nodded not trusting his words. 

 

“We don’t have to if you’d rather…” She started but he cut her off.

 

“We do...I can’t mope about the Universe forever, I screwed up, I have to accept that, the dust is settling and I- we need to keep moving before I...change on you again.” He sighed looking down at his hands. 

 

“Shall we go back to Earth after lunch then? We can go find Kate and ask for that money?” She proposed and he shrugged. 

 

“Can we float for a bit? I fancy just hanging out in my star chamber for a while…”

 

Missy smiled at that. “Sounds like a lovely idea, we could have a picnic?”

The Doctor perked up then. “Can we have hobnobs?”

 

“Yes we can have hobnobs, now go find my alter ego and I’ll meet you back here later okay?” She smiled as he climbed from the bed and grabbed his coat. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

He hit the bag once again and growled.

 

One, Two.

 

One Two….Three Four. 

 

One Two Three Four.

 

It wasn’t helping now...it just seemed to get louder.

 

One Two Three ...FOUR!

  
  


The Doctor watched in concern from the small balcony as the punching bag flew from the rail and smacked into the wall a few feet behind slumping to the floor like a dead body.

 

Thankfully no one had entered the gym this early, even the trainers were absent from view so there was no one to see the older Time Lord punch the stuffing out of a second punching bag barehanded. 

 

He smiled sadly and made for the few steps down to the Master’s level, eyeing the man’s bleeding knuckles. 

 

“Looks like you need a Doctor…” He said quietly making the older male jump and then look down to his hands. 

 

The Master grimaced and admired his split knuckles. “You're a terrible Doctor.” He half joked, unable to put the sarcasm into his voice making him seem angry.

 

“I think everyone knows that by now” The Doctor muttered gently taking the Master’s right hand and dabbing the blood away with a silk handkerchief he’d found in the pockets of his coat on his way down to the gym. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

The Master went to say yes. He had meant to say he was fine but the words seemed to change form as he spoke up.

 

“I don’t think so…”

 

The Doctor caught his gaze and noticed the bloodshot eyes. 

 

“One to ten?” He asked as he let go of The Master’s right hand and took his left to wipe away the blood.

 

“Eight…”

 

“Want to travel to Ussyla and go hunting? It’s boar season, kill the heaviest boar with just a hand weapon and you win 5000 credits, we can then have it spit roasted in the Tardis and have a picnic in the star chamber?”

The Doctor asked, already reeling the coordinates of the planet off in his head.

 

The Master chuckled low and smiled. Why was it so cute that Theta was trying to make him feel better, wanting to actually TAKE him to kill something...

 

“I doubt you're about to let me loose on a few hundred humans so, sure…” He agreed as they turned for the steps.

 

“I wonder if I can convince Kate to let you do that…” The Doctor mused making the Master pause on the spot and frown confused.

“Oh...no I mean like, kill the ones that need killing...the criminals...you’d probably be doing them a favour.” He chuckled as his friend got the point and rolled his eyes. 

 

“The boar would probably take less energy…” The Master laughed letting The Doctor take his hand. 

 

“Oh I don’t know, it’s a 10-acre forest, you’ll definitely give your respiratory system a workout.” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

They checked out a little while later, walking back to the Tardis. Missy and The Doctor holding hands while The Master pulled the suitcase.

 

They’d just gotten to the doors when Missy remembered the rings. 

 

“Oh shit!...I forgot.” She exclaimed, grabbing her previous body by the collar and hissing in his ear. 

The Master’s eyes went wide and he fumbled in his jacket for his wallet. 

“I’ll be right back, just need to grab something for the trip…” He smiled a little too widely before jogging back the way they had come and around the corner for the jewellers. 

 

The Doctor looked back to Missy confused but she just hurried him into the Tardis smiling. 

 

The younger Time Lord's mood dampened as he settled by the console. It was as if someone had just played the whole spaceship incident back to him on video and he sat staring at the console screen like he had the hour they’d left the ship.

 

“Theta come on...I know it must hurt but you said it yourself; these humans pop like balloons, you can’t mourn them forever.” Missy sighed taking his hand from the console and bringing it to her lips.

 

“It’s not that...not really.” The Doctor admitted. “It’s...you….him...I just feel like an idiot for not taking the simple route, Bill begged me not to get her killed, I should have taken you to Earth, made you do something simple, not navigate your way around a black hole and a distressed spaceship.”

 

Missy pouted, unsure how she could disagree, it would have been better to a degree.

 

“I still don’t recall having been on that ship, until it happened that is...I think we’ve upset the timelines.” She offered sadly as The Doctor moved away and started to shrug off his coat.

 

With a sad chuckle, The Doctor changed the subject before he let it run away.

“What have you forgotten anyway...he was in a dark mood before we set off and he left almost smiling?” He asked confused.

 

Missy smiled back and tapped her nose. “You’ll see.” She teased.

 

It was a good ten minutes before The Master rushed back in through the doors, he looked slightly calmer yet his shoulders gave away the pain he was still in. 

 

The Doctor watched as the older started up the ship without waiting for him and wrenched home the lever jetting them into the time vortex without a single word.

 

“Did you get them?” Missy hissed into the Master’s ear as she passed behind him and he merely nodded in response. 

 

The Master winced and rubbed his eyes. “Any chance for a pre-game painkiller?” He grunted eyes closed and was pleased to see The Doctor wielding a syringe a few moments later when he opened his eyes. 

 

“That should cool you off for an hour, hopefully, the fight will help.” The Doctor offered, smiling as The Master jerked from the jab.

 

“The fight?...excuse me but did I miss something?” Missy asked coolly from the balcony glaring down at the pair. 

 

“Oh, we're going to Ussyla to enter the Boar Fight, if you win, you get 5000 credits and we get roast boar for lunch!” The Doctor laughed.

 

“You're not letting me go out and hack something to death are you?!” She half shrieked, worried he’d lost his mind.

 

“Missy, Jesus!” The Master winced at the shriek. “Look, it’s going to get killed anyway and if you’d rather it not be some innocent sentient being then...what is it the humans say Theta?” He asked.

 

“Take a chill pill or something?” The Doctor smirked.

 

“Yeah, do that!” He offered, watching the lights change and smiling as they landed. 

 

“You might want to change…” The Doctor offered, looking at the suit The Master was still wearing.

 

“No...No I’m good...I didn’t like this one much anyway.” He growled, making for the door.

 

Missy commented about grabbing a first aid box as The Doctor opened the doors and the sound of a crowd cheering filtered into the console room. 

 

“It’s going to hurt.” Missy warned herself as he went to close the door but he just turned and laughed. 

 

“What could be worse...the drums, Theta crying because I killed his little toys or being staked by boar tusks?...I’d rather get staked than hear him crying again because the drums let me go mental…” He huffed and slammed the door behind him.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“This is nice.” Missy commented as she bit into her roast boar sandwich. “Nice and Tender.” 

 

The Doctor chuckled from his spot by the spit. “Well, you should have seen him, the judges almost paid him double the way he headbutted the damn thing, spear or not you could have killed it bare handed!”

 

The Master just lay back on the cool grass relaxing. Silence. The adrenaline of running after and away from a 90kg tusked boar then listening to it scream and snort as he repeatedly bashed its skull in with a rock had worked beautifully. 

 

The crowd had loved him, the way he had danced around the animal as it charged, had jumped into the trees and dropped down onto its back, taken several near misses from its tusks and then got himself thoroughly impaled!

His sides itched from the bandages, his legs ached and his hands were wrapped tight to protect the several fingers he’d broken. But he felt great just laid on the grass of the star chamber, listening to a crackling fire and the smell of roasted game. 

 

He opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of a shooting star and smiled. Missy had been right, he’d missed out on a lot of fun with being so bitter over these last thousand years.

 

“Here you go, you want onions and mustard?” The Doctor asked kneeling by his friend and placing a plate full of roast boar and a bread cake on the blanket beside him.

 

“Please Siggy.” He coughed sitting up and reaching for the water Missy offered over.

 

“Siggy?” She asked making The Doctor chuckle.

 

“My new nickname, I told him while I patched him in the medical bay that I had a love for David Bowie and one of the star’s nicknames was Ziggy Stardust…” He explained.

 

“So..Theta Sigma, he can be Siggy!” The Master muttered around a mouthful of meat and moaned in pleasure. 

“Oh god, I never realised eating your kills tasted so good!”

 

“Don’t get used to it” Missy warned playfully. 

 

They ate quietly commenting every now and then on the stars for a while until The Doctor nodded off on The Master’s chest.

 

“When are you going to do it?” Missy asked smiling at the cat napping Time Lord.

 

“Once he wakes up...are you going to wait or are we doing this together?” He asked back.

 

“I’ll wait for the right time, I think.” Missy said looking back to the sky. “You need to get the ground with him, I’m already halfway there, I just need the right moment to prove that I...we’ve changed and then I’ll show him.”

 

* * *

 

 

Missy had made her excuses to leave when The Doctor awoke. The Master had this whole speech planned for himself to ask Theta to marry him.

 

But he did it again. Raised the bad, laid out the barbed wire and laughed about the pain he’d caused. He realised later as he held the ice to his face that if he’d asked Missy to stay to do it together he probably wouldn’t have fucked up so badly. 

 

Instead of asking he was left on his knees, he could still hear himself begging. 

 

Watching Theta half in tears, shouting about who wins, going on about whether he could even risk trusting him at all. 

Watching as his friend burst into tears at the sight of the ring, cowering slightly when The Master stood back up and started shouting back that he was being ridiculous to reject him.

 

In all honesty, he hadn’t been. He’d stabbed at a weak spot of his friend and the left hook the younger had thrown had not been expected. 

Now he sat alone in the kitchen holding ice to his swollen eye, nursing a cup of coffee and wondering if The Doctor would ever accept the ring he’d walked away with to think about or throw it back in his face.

  
  


_ “I promise you Theta! I’m serious I swear, I made a promise to you once that I’d see the Universe by your side and I never lied, I promised you then and I promise you again, I promise you on both my hearts, I can change, Missy is proof of that. I can be him again, I will promise you here right now, we can start all over again!” _


End file.
